Crafting
For the skill of rune creation, see Runecrafting. Crafting is a varied skill which enables players to produce items such as jewellery, armour, and pottery for use or trade. At level 40 Crafting, while wearing a brown apron obtained from the Varrock clothes store, a player can enter the Crafting Guild. The current minimum to be ranked on the hiscores in Crafting is 33 crafting and 20,157 experience. Clay Crafting with clay is often the first port of call for a new crafter, as clay is easily obtainable and there is little competition for it. Players must first obtain some clay (extracting it from clay rocks using the Mining skill is fast) and use that with a bucket of water. They then need to find a potters wheel, and a pottery oven. These are located in the Barbarian Village, the Crafting Guild and other places. If the clay is mined in the Dwarven Mine, then the Monastery just to the north-east is probably the closest water source. It is generally recommended to carry 2, 3 or 4 water containers of the same type. But if you have a full load of 28 clay it would be the most beneficial to carry 14 containers(or half as many of clay you have), as the way they are now automatically filled with one click on a water source means a significant reduction in the repetition of clay crafting. Clay, a water source and a potters wheel are also available in the Crafting Guild. Leather crafting Cowhide To begin leather crafting, players need a needle and thread, normally purchased from the Al-Kharid or Rimmington craft shop, and some cowhide tanned into leather. In the free-to-play world, this means visiting the tanner in Al-Kharid, until players are able to enter the guild. Tanning costs 1 coin per ordinary leather, and 3 coins for the hard leather used to make a hard leather body. Note: You can also make easy money by buying cowhides from the Grand Exchange for around 130 gp each, going to al kharid and made in to leather or hard leather for 160+ each. The cattle field east of Lumbridge is a convenient spot for leather crafters. Since getting from the Al-Kharid tanner to the Lumbridge cow pens frequently requires players to cross the Al-Kharid toll gate, it is advisable for players to complete Prince Ali Rescue to reduce cost. Players can also head north from the gate until they get to Ali the leaflet dropper, where they can go south again on the other side of the fence. Another convenient location to obtain cowhide in a free-to-play world is near the gnome copters as there is a field with cows and a few deposit boxes nearby. This efficiency of this area is arguable, since the cows are widespread and the area contains many obstacles. The field just south of Falador is also convenient, since there are many more cows together in a smaller place, allowing faster kills. The distance to the bank for this field is longer than the gnome copters field, but shorter than field east of Lumbridge. Silver Silver items can be crafted by using a silver bar on a furnace while carrying the proper mould. The items you can make are displayed below. Gold jewellery and gems For gold crafting, you need: *Gold bars. Mine gold ore and smelt it into bars. *A ring, necklace, or amulet mould, purchased from a craft shop or Grand Exchange. *You may include a cut gem. Cutting it with a chisel also provides significant crafting experience. Gems can be obtained while mining. They can also be bought in Falador and Al-Kharid. Gold items are made by using a gold bar with a furnace, while carrying a mould and any cut gems you wish to use. The items that you are equipped to make will be displayed. Be aware that crafting jewellery without gems gives very little experience compared to clay and silver. Unstrung amulets can be sold at a general store. In order to sell amulets at Grum's in Port Sarim or enchant them, they must be strung, using a ball of wool. Stringing an amulet gives an additional 4 experience per amulet, and spinning the ball of wool is another 2.75. High Alchemy versus Crafting Experience Magic skills can be used on gold jewellery to be high alched into coins. Miscellaneous Coloured capes Capes can be purchased from the Varrock clothes shop or collected by killing highwaymen south of Falador. Dyes are made for you by Aggie in Draynor Village, at a cost of 5 coins plus the ingredients. There is also a purple dye spawn south of Ardougne. With just 2 experience for a single dye and 3 for a mixed dye, this is not good value, though many players like to wear a coloured cape to signify clan allegiance, or just because it looks good. Spinning Crafting experience table This information is out of date and much of it may need to be rewritten. Crafting materials Free To Play Training Starting at level 1, one would probably start by doing the Sheep Shearer quest. It should bring the crafting level up to about level 3, where it is adequate enough to start crafting cowhides. The quickest way to level up your crafting is to kill cows, tan their cowhides, and craft them for experience. Another way would be to start mining clay for your early crafting/mining levels. Once you have reached level 16 crafting, level 20 mining, and level 20 smithing, mine silver ore, and smith it into silver bars. You can then use the bars to make holy symbols (the molds are available in the crafting shop in Al-Kharid), and then start making tiaras when your crafting level is 23. This is a very efficient way to level up your crafting, making a small profit along the way, or saving them for early Runecrafting experience. However, you must choose between experience or profit, as unstrung symbols are worth more than tiaras, while tiaras are only 2.5 more experience. Once you reach level 40 crafting, make use of the Crafting Guild, which makes it much easier to collect/craft cow hides, silver, clay, etc. There is not much to do in Free To Play after, but you can: -Train with tiaras as it gives 52.5 exp each. However, getting silver takes either time (mining) or money (buying). Also, training with tiara does not pay back optimum profit. (Highest 40gp, lowest 10gp at general stores). -Train with cowhides, hardleather body, giving 35 exp each. However, doing the cycle (killing cows, tanning, sewing, banking, selling) is time-consuming, though there is some profit. -Train with bowls. Although making bowls seems to be stupid, it is still a possible idea, as it gives 33 experience each. If you can enter the Crafting Guild, all you need to do is to do cycles within a small room. Since making bowls do not have any profit or loss, banking is not needed and money can be saved: #Mine clay #Make soft clay with water #Making soft clay into bowl (18 experience) #Firing the bowls (15 experience) #Drop all the bowls. References *RuneScape Game Guide **Crafting Category:Skills